bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumen Animas
}} Lumen Animas (生活光 (ルーメン・アニマーズ), Rūmen Animāzu; Japanese for "Living Light") is a unique substance resembling luminescent crystals that are naturally occurring within the . They were discovered several millennia ago by those who would found the Kingdom of . After their discovery, they were used in the advancement of their region, propelling them forward in terms of modernization, to a level rivaling that of the . The crystals are used to construct the specialized weapons utilized by the . Overview It is unknown where these crystals first originated or what exactly their composition is, although it is theorized they are crystallized fragments of energy born from the . According to , she can feel a living force within the crystals, almost as if they have a consciousness or will of their own. Normally, they appear as regular green crystals, glowing faintly, but depending on the person holding them, they emit different colored lights. It is believed that the Lumen Animas respond to the soul of their holder, amplifying and projecting their will as a bright light of a color fitting their personality or nature. Aggressive individuals seem to emit a red light, while mild-mannered and composed individuals seem to emit blue light, though there is no restriction as to what color the crystal may manifest. Furthermore, even those with red or blue can cause the crystal to emit lights of different shades of that color or even others, also depending on those personal factors. It is often said that the color revealed by the Lumen Animas is a reflection of that being's heart. Strangely enough, it appears that when the life of the holder passes, the light from the gem also fades, returning to its original shade of color. They possess tremendous reserves of energy, even in small handheld gems, capable of powering many of the appliances and items used in Aurus, as well as serving their general source of power within the region. When left in their natural state — that is, untouched by a living being — their light is passive and often weak, but only when in contact with another living being does their true intensity shine forth. As such, Aurus generally keeps the crystals wrapped in the vines and stems of plants, causing many of the power grids throughout the kingdom to serve the dual function of both greenhouse and power station. While maintaining their green light, their intensity grows exponentially, allowing that energy to be harnessed for various uses. History Weaponizing the Crystals The Soul Saber (真髄の剣 (ソール・セーバー), Sōru Sēbā; Japanese for "Blade of the Essence") is a tool created by the military of Aurus as their primary weapon. They resemble katana hilts to some extent, crafted from various metallic resources along with a Lumen Animas that serves as its core. This crystal powers the Soul Saber, as the crystal responds to its wielder and brings forth a finite narrow beam of light that resembles a blade. It does not appear to be composed of nor , yet it can interact with not only them but also regular matter as well, enabling its wielder to use the saber as a functional weapon capable of cleaving and burning through most obstacles with the same intensity as a laser. The color of the beam also appears to take on a unique shade depending upon the saber's wielder, and as aforementioned, appears to reflect their personal nature and characteristics. Through training, it becomes possible for the wielder to manipulate the behavior of the Soul Saber's beam, altering its shape and size, even its consistency, in a manner suiting their needs. Behind the Scenes The idea behind the Lumen Animas was developed thanks to inspiration drawn from the kyber crystals in the film franchise, Star Wars. In particular, "Soul Saber" is taken directly from the weapon of the same name from the game, Final Fantasy XV, while its concept is based on the Lightsaber from the aforementioned series.